The Chronicle of Concord
by epiclawls
Summary: At one time, humans roamed the land of Equestria freely, not hastened by anything. But after Discord makes a brutal decision, all hope for humanity in Equestria seems lost. But one being, against all odds, rises, and trains to, one day, defeat Discord. Maybe hope isn't lost after all...
1. Meet the crew

Chapter 1: Meet the Crew!

If you were to ask me how I remembered all of what you are about to read, then you obviously don't know who you are dealing with. But, for time's sake, I will tell you. I, am Concord, or Daniel. I am the most magically advanced creature in all of Equestria, perhaps all of Equess. For your information, in case you were not aware, Equestria is the land that I reside in, the land that Princess Celestia is the ruler of. I serve alongside her, as her personal assistant. And as for Equess, well, that is simply the name of the planet were are currently living on. Perhaps we will one day inhabit other worlds, but, I digress. What you are about to read is not for the faint of heart. It is a tale of loss, and destruction. If you are still interested in reading, then press on.

I was not always the most powerful entity in the land. In fact, I originated from a small town, known as Dismith. It was a relatively small town, having only one store, doctor and such. It could most likely be compared to modern day Ponyville, but just a bit smaller. Back then, humans and ponies lived alongside each other in perfect harmony. There were no wars, no fights, and crime in such small accounts, that the number of criminals could be counted on one hand. It was truly a magical time. I came from a small orphanage on the northern end of Dismith. We only had about 19 kids there, besides me. 13 being ponies of all shapes and sizes. The rest of us were humans. We were inseparable, though there were only 5 of them, 6 including me. They were my best friends. All the kids at the orphanage were. The 5 humans are as follows, besides me. Adam was the, the "leader" of the kids, besides me. I was kind of a loner at the time, though I socialized with them more than the other ponies…

Adam was the guy who had all the leadership skills you could ever need in a leader. He was not my closest friend of the 5, but we did get along. Eugene was the brains of the group. He was always reading, always looking for ways to simply tasks in life. Like when he tried to build what he called, "The super mallow roaster 9000", which was designed to simplify the way we roasted marshmallows, but he didn't have practicality in mind, and it turned out to be the size of a large wooden desk. Needless to say, the idea was trashed. Thomas was the most athletic out of us 6. Not to the point that he was incredibly superior to me, but there was some difference. He was one of the most anti-social people in the entire orphanage, ponies included. Austin was the youngest of us 6 at the age of 12. He was always the most optimistic out of the 6 of us, and was my closest friend I have ever had. And last but not least, Logan. Oh Logan, he was always so… blissfully unaware of the world around him. It was like he always lived in his own little world. It was sad really, knowing that he had no idea what was to happen one day. War, death, loss. I knew it would happen one day, even at the age 14, that as long as Discord was ruling, there would never be peace. You see, Logan knew nothing about this. All the other kids knew as well. But Logan… I worried about him, what would happen to him when everything went to hell…

Now that I think about it, I should probably mention everybody's ages, at the time in which I am referring to. I was 14 at the time, Austin was 12, Logan was 13, Eugene was 15, Thomas was 14, and Adam was 16. Now that we have that out of the way, we can discuss, the inevitable. The time when Discord made the first of many grim and brutal decisions…

It all started a week before it actually happened. It was a dreary Tuesday in the middle of summer. It just happened to be slightly drizzling outside too. Not pouring rain, but raining all the same. Eugene and I were in the main hall, sitting on a bench, just discussing random things. This and that, nothing too serious. The topic of Discord's reign was always a prevalent topic, but was usually dismissed by Eugene as hokum. He simply didn't believe that Discord would ever start a war. He always said that if anything were to happen, then the Sisters would handle it. You see, the "Sisters" were rumored to be unimaginably powerful twin sisters, who had discovered something called the… "Stones of Harmony?" It was something similar to that, though I can't really remember.

"The sisters are the most discussed topic in all of Equestria, and if they can't stop Discord, no one can," babbled Eugene, praising the "Sisters," going as far as to call them "gods."

"Eugene, we don't even know if they exist yet, let alone have the power to defeat Discord!" I exclaimed, hoping to get him to realize that what he said made no sense.

"Yes, but we also have no evidence that they don't exist!" Eugene explained, hoping to sway my opinion.

"Either way, there doesn't seem to be hope yet," I said in an overly negative way, which Eugene picked up on immediately. He gave me a stern look, while I just looked away.

"Listen Eugene, I wasn't trying to be negative, sorry. I'm going to go find Austin, and probably go get something to eat," I told him, hoping to cheer him a little.

"Okay Daniel, see you later!"

As I walked down the hall and away from Eugene, I couldn't help but turn my thoughts to Logan. I know it is extremely grim, but I knew that if anything were to happen, such as the predicted war, that Logan would surely die. Some of us might survive. Adam for his survival skills, Thomas for his athletic ability, Eugene for his unmatched intelligence. People like Austin and Logan though... I always worried for them.

Deciding to move on from such a grim topic, I continued my search for my best friend Austin. Contrary to popular belief, most orphanages are quite nice, and ours was comparable to a small manor in terms of size. This meant that everyone had a room to themselves, which was always nice. Unfortunately, it also made locating a single person difficult, what with so many rooms to check.

I decided to start my hunt in the kitchen, as it was the most obvious spot to look. I rounded the corner and realized how close I was to the kitchen. Looking around, I tried to see if he was here, but alas, Austin was nowhere to be found. Attached to the kitchen was the, "recreation room", as they called it, but everyone just called it the living room. Sure enough, he was there, sitting on one of the couches, reading a book apparently called "The art of sand boxes", an interesting topic…

"Hey, Austin," I called to my friend, hoping to grab his attention. Sure enough, he turned his head to look at me, as a smile grew across his face.

"Hey Daniel, what's up?" he inquired, as I drew closer, and sat down on the couch across from him.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go get something to eat with me." I explained, hoping he would accompany me, loneliness having set in.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" He asked, setting down his, interesting, to say the least, book.

"I was thinking that we could go to The Hub," I suggested, craving a good dish of pasta.

"That sounds like a good idea," he agreed, jumping up with enthusiasm. "Does anybody else want to come with us?" he asked, having a good heart.

"I think we should go alone today Austin, I have some stuff I want to talk to you about," I said in a grim manner, although he didn't seem to pick up on that tone.

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed, seemingly overly zealous.

As we both left the recreation room in better spirits than before, we walked towards the main door, and I stopped to think about the rain. It still happened to be drizzling at time we were about to leave, so that was an issue.

"How are we going to get through the rain Austin?" I inquired, hoping to test is mental sharpness.

"We could run," he said, with a toothy grin, hoping for some adventure.

"Do you want to get soaked?" I asked with an inquisitive gaze, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Does it really matter?" he said with an ever widening grin.

"Not really," I said, craving adventure more than ever.

We looked at each other, one last time, nodded our heads, and booked it out the door, throwing caution to the wind.


	2. This is where it all goes to hell

Chapter 2: This is where it all goes to hell…

**** Just before any confusion happens, the waitress is a pony, a unicorn for that matter. The only time someone will be talked about who isn't a pony and is a human, will be if I am referring to the 6 of us main humans. ****

As me and Austin ran through the town, we noticed an extreme lack of life, anywhere for that matter.

"Where is everybody?" Austin asked as we continued running.

"Everybody is probably indoors away from the rain," I told him, keeping pace with him. Because I was 2 years older than Austin, I had time to develop superior muscle mass, compared to him, which allowed me to run faster than him, so I had to pace myself in order to not outrun him. Perhaps he will one day become faster than me, but, I digress.

We continued running towards our main goal, The Hub, and ultimately, lunch. We only ran for about 2 minutes in total, but by the time we got there, we were definitely winded. We stopped our constant pace of a run to a slow jog, and finally a casual jaunt, as we were now underneath the awning of The Hub. We both looked at each other, and I proceeded to open the door to the main eatery, holding it open for my friend. He sauntered inside, and I followed in suit.

"Welcome to The Hub, how many are in your party today?" exclaimed the waitress, who seemed overly happy to have some business today. Two customers are better than none, I guess.

"Only the two of us thanks," I told her, with a prize winning smile to go with it.

"Okay, right this way gentlemen!" she zealously said, leading us to a table designed for humans. The restaurant overall wasn't too much on the large side, but it was a considerable size, enough to fit about 40 ponies, with generous breathing room. Anyways, we followed the waitress towards a table, generally towards the back of the room. I guess maybe because humans weren't as popular as ponies, but, I digress. We sat down at our table, and I looked around to see if there was anybody else here. To my surprise, we were the only people, ponies included, to be here, which was odd. The Hub was, generally speaking, a local hangout for mostly everybody else in town. The main attraction for most people was the bar that was downstairs, but the staff here tried to keep that a secret to us younger ones, but they failed at that all the same.

I gazed to my left to see our waitress pulling out a small, rectangular notepad, and pen. "Would you two like to start out with something to drink?" she said, still in a cheery mood.

"Can I get a fruit smoothie?" Austin asked excitedly. I looked at him with a grin, knowing that smoothies were his favorite thing to drink in the world.

"Sure you can darling!" our waitress said, her smile growing every passing second.

Austin clapped his hands in pure delight, his hyperactive nature winning this battle.

I should probably describe our waitress to you, now that I think of it. Because Dismith was such a small town, everybody practically knew everybody. Our waitress was no exception. Her name was Honey Velvet. She was originally born in Canterlot, and was the most carefree pony this side of the Griffon Kingdom. It was funny, really, to see a pony born into such a, prideful place, if you will. She moved to Dismith to get away from her parents, mainly. She said that they always tried to raise her with class, and elegance, but she was just too hyperactive for that kind of life style. She had a deep auburn colored coat, and, surprise surprise, a mane colored a beautiful golden yellow, best described as the color of fresh honey. She was quite a beautiful mare, noticed for her beauty more often than other mares around town. I guess we should get back to The Hub now.

"What can I get you to drink Daniel?" she asked me.

"I'm just going to get a glass of water, thanks," I told her, and she nodded, and walked back to the kitchen to fetch our drinks. Now that we were alone, for the time being anyway, I could finally talk to Austin about what I've wanted to talk to him about.

"Hey Austin, do you ever think that Discord will be overthrown?" I asked in a grim manner. He looked at me with a confused gaze, to which I returned a stern gaze, enforcing that I wanted an answer.

"Why would you want to talk about that?" he said with an inquisitive gaze.

"Because that very topic keeps me up at night Austin. We both know that Discord is a terrible ruler. His castle is in the middle of nowhere for crying out loud! Why do you think he stays so far away from everybody else?" I asked him, hoping that I hadn't scared him with my outburst.

"I think that one day, somebody will do the right thing, no matter what that means doing," he said in an optimistic tone.

"But have you seen how much power he has? There is no way that anybody would be able to overthrow him," I said in a tone that was overly negative.

"But the bad guys never win!" he argued, with a generally desperate tone, indicating that he did not want to continue this conversation.

I gave him a sympathetic look, and said sorry. It seems that really made an impact in his opinion about Discord, so to cheer him up, I told him he could have anything he wanted to eat today. He seemed happier than before, content with the offer I made him. Our waitress came back with our drinks and set them in front of us with her magic. Austin took a big, long sip of his smoothie, and set it down with a happy look. Our waitress once again pulled out her notepad and pen, ready to take our order.

"So, what can I get you two to eat?" our waitress asked, her happiness seemingly subsided to the seriousness that came with her job.

"I would love a nice dish of fettuccine alfredo please," I told her, alfredo being my favorite dish of all time.

Our waitress wrote down my order, then turned her attention to Austin.

"I'll have an order of hay fries, and a baked potato," Austin ordered with pride.

I'll never understand it, but Austin actually liked hay fries. I know that hay fries is just deep fried hay, but I could never get past the taste, although I do like baked potatoes.

Honey Velvet wrote down Austin's order, nodded her head, and walked back to the kitchen. Not much conversation happened between the two of us, and I won't go into the details of our meals, although I will say the pasta was delicious. We finished our meals, and got up to go pay. Now, because we lived in an orphanage, we needed some way to earn some bits. And the owner of the orphanage, who was named Harvest Candy, who, might I also add, was extremely intelligent, was always giving us little tasks to do around the orphanage, like clean a sink, or mop the floor in a certain room, and if we did a good job, we could earn bits. She always made sure that everybody had an opportunity to earn some bits. And that's how we had money to pay for things!

Austin and I made our way to the front of The Hub, and I told Austin that I would pay for the meal, but Austin insisted that he would leave Honey a tip. While he went to the table to leave a few bits for Honey, I handled the bill. The total was 22 bits for the both of us, which was pretty reasonable. I paid the bill, thanked Honey for her service, and went to the front of The Hub to wait for Austin. He came back soon enough, and we departed.

"Is there any place else you want to go today?" I asked him. He pondered the question for a moment, before telling me that we should get back home. I agreed, and we started on our way back.

"Do you think anybody else will be upset that we didn't invite them to come with us?" he asked in a partially worried tone.

"No, I think they will understand, plus, we were hungry, that's a good enough reason," I said, to which Austin responded with a chuckle.

We continued our conversation, nothing to important arising, but that's when it all went bad. Suddenly, there was a deafening bang, and Austin and I turned to look at each other in confusion.

"That sounded like it came from the town center!" Austin exclaimed, and he took off towards the sound. Before I could grab him, he was already gone. I took off after him, calling for him to stop, though he didn't listen. I finally caught up to him when we reached the edge of the town center.

"Hey, why didn't you stop when I told you too?" I partially yelled, trying to get his attention, but his gaze was fixed on something else.

"Daniel, look," he said, sounding extremely scared. I turned to where he was looking, and I almost jumped backwards at what I saw. Standing in the middle of the town square, was the ruler of the land himself.

Discord.

"It has begun," I muttered to myself.

"Daniel, what do we do?" Austin asked, his gaze of fear locked onto my eyes.

"RUN!"


	3. Divine Intervention

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay in the story, but I got wrapped in some family matters. That's all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There were no words exchanged between me and Austin. All that could be heard, was the heavy breathing from us running at top speed back to the orphanage. Austin was keeping up with me, so he must have gotten a rush of adrenaline, which was good for him, and me. As we ran, we could often hear a blood curdling scream, likely signifying the end of a life. "I hope no one else from the orphanage was out today," I said between long gasps for air. Austin responded with silence as we continued running. We finally made it back to the orphanage, finally. I burst through the main door, and immediately turned to face Austin. "Austin, quickly look around for anybody and everybody, tell them to gather in the living room, ok? I'm going to check upstairs, ok? Go!" I instructed him, and he took off without batting an eye.<p>

I turned around and ran down the hall. I didn't find anyone on the way to the stairs, so I immediately went upstairs to look for anybody I could find. By this time, the explosions were getting louder, and I knew we were running out of time. I opened the first door on my right, nothing. The next door, same. The next? That's where I found Logan, with a despaired looking Thomas trying to calm him down.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Thomas demanded to know. I gave him a stern look.

"Just go down stairs and wait in the living room, everything will be fine," I commanded him, to which he seemed unsure. He nodded his head, and lead Logan downstairs with him. I went to the fourth door, but there was something blocking it. I rammed the door with my shoulder, but it didn't budge.

"Listen, who's in there?" I half asked, half demanded.

"It's Eugene!" my friend called to me, and I heard a few clicks and the door swung open.

"Eugene, don't ask questions, just go wait in the living room, and I'll explain everything. He didn't even respond, and just ran past me, which saves me time. I checked the other rooms, and found some other fillies or colts here or there. Eventually, I headed downstairs. By now the explosions had partially stopped. I guess Discord hadn't found the orphanage yet.

I rounded the corner, went through the kitchen, and entered the living room. Gathered there were all the kids from the orphanage, along with Harvest Candy, and they all looked terrified. I don't blame them. Adam was the first to ask me.

"Daniel, what's happening? What are all the explosions?" he pleaded for answers.

I looked him dead in the eye. "You know exactly what this is about," I told him, and he did. I have had discussions with all the humans in the orphanage, about this day, and this day only. We all knew what was going to happen. Some of the ponies looked at me like I was insane, but they knew too. There had always been rumors about Discord wanting to eradicate humans. It always came straight from his mouth too. So we all knew that it would happen someday. And today was that day. "Daniel, are we going to die?" Austin asked with a measure of strength in his voice, but I could tell he was on the verge of losing it. I moved over to where he was sitting on the couch, and kneeled down beside him.

"What do you think will happen Austin?" I changed the question around.

"I think that Discord has to be stopped, he has to be," he said with extreme desperation.

"Austin, I don't think that's-" I was cut short, as there was a deafening blast from behind us. Debris flew past me, hitting some ponies, some being missed. I turned to see what had caused the blast, but in my heart, I knew. And I was right. Standing there, in the hole he had just blown in the wall, was the devil himself.

"Discord"

"Well, well, well, look at all the humans in here! Trying to hide now are we? I'll have you know that you cannot escape the master of chaos himself! Let's begin, shall we?" He raised his right hand, and I saw it light up in a dark purple hue. I knew he was using magic, but what was he using it on? I noticed his smile, and immediately looked up. Part of the ceiling directly above me was glowing the same glow as his hand.

The last thing I remember, was a large, rectangular piece of the ceiling, falling on top of me, then, all was dark.

"I… where…" I mumbled. My response? Silence. And more darkness. Later, though I have no idea how much later, I opened my eyes once again. I dared not move my head, so I moved my eyes around to view wherever in Tartarus I was. All I saw was, oddly shaped objects amongst the darkness. Jagged, elongated shapes. That's all I saw. I tried to move my left hand. It seemed to be working, so I tried to move my entire arm. While there was some, debris, I guess, blocking my arm, it was apparently uninjured. That's when the pain kicked it. I felt it all over. My right arm, and left leg predominantly. My head also hurt like hell. I tried to move my head, and found that it still worked properly. That's always a good sign. I tried to move my left hand from whatever was trapping it to no avail. It was honestly quite hot under all the debris, and I moved my right arm to wipe my forehead. I used the underside to wipe my forehead, and the top side to wipe my mouth area. But as I wiped my mouth, I felt and unimaginably immense pain in my arm. I yelped in pain, and shut my eyes. After what felt like at least 2 minutes, I decided to investigate the pain in my arm. I opened my eyes, and tried to look at my right arm. In the darkness, I could make out my arm, but when I flipped it over, it was much darker than the bottom side of my arm. Why would my arm be…? Then it hit me. It was blood. And what causes you to bleed? Getting cut, In this case. I felt my arm, trying to ignore the pain, and realized that I had a major gash, from about my elbow, to about three quarters the way up my arm, and it was deep. Now knowing this, I knew I had to work fast, so that I did not lose too much blood. I placed my left hand on the nearest piece of debris, and pushed with all of my might. Unfortunately, it didn't move a single inch. I tried another piece, but to no avail. I was beginning to lose energy from all of the blood I was losing. I was beginning to lose hope, all that I knew seemed to be at an end. I was losing blood at an alarming rate, and I couldn't move my left leg at all. I started to realize my situation, and started to think about not myself, but about everyone else. What about Logan and Austin? Were they even alive? If so, how would they escape Discord's terror? They would surely perish if he found them. Then again, they might not have too…

I was slowly starting to lose my grip on reality, things going from dark and shadowy, to distorted and blurry. I knew what was happening, and I accepted it. I started to see, weird lights dancing across my vision. It felt, warm. It felt warm. I closed my eyes, and passed out.

My eyes fluttered open, and for the briefest second, I saw, what looked like a god. Or, goddess? I saw, what looked like, a billowing silhouette against the blinding light. I had no time to check, as I passed out again.

I partially awoke later, though I have no idea how later. Since I was not fully awake, I had the ability to keep my eyes closed. I started to gain my senses, so I started listening intently for any sounds that would indicate where I was. I didn't hear too much. The occasional chatter, amongst, what sounded like about 3 different individuals, based on their voices. Other than that, I didn't hear too much. I thought about opening my eyes, and thought better late than never. Throwing caution a giant screw you, I opened my eyes. I saw, what I presumed was the ceiling. I tried to move my arms, and found that they moved and worked properly, much to my delight. The same went for my legs. I sat up from my lying position, and saw that was lying on a bed, in a large room, and by the looks of it, I was in a hospital of some sort. I looked around for any signs of life other than myself. Too my interest, no one was around, so I decided to explore the room a bit. I slid myself out of the bed, and realized that I had my regular clothes on. A plain navy blue shirt, and a pair of pure white sweats, with white and blue canvas shoes to match. I smiled at this and got up from sitting. I walked over to the door, and, ever so slowly, pushed it open. I peered out the door, and saw that the door lead to a long hallway. I gazed down the right side, and saw the 3 ponied I heard earlier. One noticed the movement, and immediately moved swiftly towards me. I panicked, and shut the door, and locked myself in the room. I looked around for any means of escape, as the ponies would surely have keys to this room. Then, rationality, along with curiosity, kicked in. Who were these ponies, and where in the name of all things was I? I wanted the answers, so I decided to let the ponied in. The banging and yelling ceased when I unlocked the door, but that, was a mistake. As soon as I unlocked the door, it flew open, and a large number of ponies flooded the room. One, a unicorn, placed an immediate freezing spell on me. I immediately lost all feeling from my waist down, but I remained in place. The larger ponies took up positions in front of the door, blocking my escape. One of the smaller ponies started interrogating me, asking me where I was from, and what my purpose here was. I gave him a gaze of death, and said "I'm not telling you anything!" I tried to move my body, but to no avail.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" he demanded of me, but I said nothing.

"Maybe if you hadn't immediately detained him, he would be more open for discussion," a strong, yet gentle voice spoke. I looked past the pony in front of me, and saw… I saw… oh wow…

Standing there was the most beautiful alicorn I have ever seen. Actually, it was the only alicorn I have ever seen. And she was gorgeous. She had a bright, white colored coat, and a multi-colored billowing mane to match. Over, she was the pinnacle of beauty. She gave me a sincere look, and spoke with a demanding voice. "Release this boy immediately!" The ponies stumbled with their apologies, and the unicorn who placed the original spell reversed it. I gained my muscle strength back, but could not react in time, and I fell to the ground. I heard the ponies voice their apologies once more, and they quickly dispersed the room, leaving me, and the so far unnamed alicorn. I rose from my place on the floor, and stumbled over to the bed. I sat down, and refocused. I then turned my attention to the alicorn. Our gazes met, and I asked, "Who are you?"

She giggled, and spoke gently. "I, am Princess Celestia."


	4. Operation Immortality

Chapter 4: Operation Immortality

I looked into the eyes of the ali- of Princess Celestia, and saw that she was indeed who she claimed to be. I could see the sincerity in her eyes. "You're one of the twins, aren't you?" I asked firmly. She gave me a nod, confirming my suspicions. I recalled what had happened in Dismith, and immediately felt a wave of sadness wash over me.

"What, what happened to Dismith?" I asked suddenly, and she was taken aback by the question, though I don't know why. She should have been expecting that question.

"Before I answer that, can I have your name?" she inquired of me.

"It's Daniel," I told her, "now what happened in Dismith?" I asked again, more firmly than last time. A look of sadness grew upon her face, and she bowed her head.

"Dismith, no longer exists Daniel. Discord wiped it off the map. It's gone, I'm sorry," she said in a sincere voice, though I didn't hear it. Dismith, gone? No, it was impossible. How could Discord do such a thing?

No, no that's not true!" I yelled, louder than I meant too. Celestia gave me a sympathetic look, and tried to give me a brighter side.

"If it helps, Discord has been defeated. I, along with my sister, have imprisoned him in stone using the Elements of Harmony. He is no longer a threat,"

I guess that helped me a lot, because I did not cry. I merely stared blankly at her, though I wasn't really looking at her. I was thinking of all the others. "We're there any survivors besides me? Tell me!" I demanded of her. Her expression changed to that of hope, and a smile grew.

"Yes! There was another boy, though we didn't get his name. He is in critical condition, but he will live. He was a smaller boy, his hair a brighter shade of brown.

Austin…

I breathed a sigh of relief, and asked about his location. She told me that he was in another room down the hall.

"Can I see him?" I half asked, half pleaded.

"You can see him, but not for too long, he needs rest," she told me, and I almost jumped off of the bed. She turned, and led me down the hall, and into another room down the hall. She opened the door with her magic, and I peered inside. Lying on the bed, was my best friend Austin. I thanked nobody in particular silently, and moved towards him, but Celestia placed a hoof on soldier.

"He needs rest now, there will be time to converse later," she informed me. Understanding this, I nodded. I closed the door behind me as I left. I turned to Celestia, and donned a serious look. "Were there anymore human survivors?" I demanded of her. Her look changed to an extremely sad one.

"Daniel, what I am about to tell you will change your life forever,"

"I don't care, tell me,"

She sighed deeply, and looked me dead in the eye.

"You and that boy are the last humans on Equess,"

I looked deep in her eyes, searching for any hint of guilt, but found none. She was telling the truth. I did not immediately feel anything. After a while, I felt nothing but rage towards Discord. That single individual, wiped out my entire species, save for two. Austin, and I. Other than rage, I felt, empty. Alone. Then, I felt nothing. No rage, no pain, no anguish. Just, emptiness. Celestia then gave me so much comfort. She offered me a hug, which I graciously accepted. I sat there, hugging her, with an empty mind. I ended the hug, and Celestia told me that she had an offer for me. She said we need to go someplace private, and led me to a room down a multitude of hallways. We entered what looked to be a small meeting room. "We have to wait for my sister, and then we can get started," she informed me. We waited for about 3 minutes in silence, and then, the door opened slowly. Who I presumed to be Celestia's sister walked in, and, wow. In my opinion, she was more beautiful than Celestia. She had a very dark blue coat, with a light, but not much lighter blue mane. Her mane was a single color, but still sparkled and billowed like Celestia's mane. She looked at me with a sympathetic gaze, and took a seat next to Celestia. Since this had been planned, they had provided a chair for me that was designed for humans. We sat in silence for a few minutes, everyone gathering their thoughts. Finally, it was Celestia who spoke first.

"As you probably guessed, this is my sister, Princess Luna," she spoke. I nodded at Luna, and introduced myself.

"My name is Daniel,"

"Tis a pleasure to meet you, Daniel," she spoke in regal tone, but one that did not reflect egotism. Celestia breathed out heavily, and continued the conversation.

"Daniel, I know you don't want to discuss it, but we need to talk about what happened," she said in a half-hearted tone. I was expecting this, so I said nothing to hinder the conversation. I only nodded.

"Daniel, we both understand that you now make up half the human population, and we feel that it needs to be preserved. This is why, we are offering you a choice. We want to offer you, Daniel, immortality," she spoke in an extremely serious tone. I blinked a few times, and took in what she just said. Immortality? Live forever? I already knew what the right answer was. I had to accept. How could I not? I was half of the human population. And the human race need to survive. I might be our only hope.

It was Luna who spoke next.

"We will give you time to think about your answer, and then we will-

"Yes," I spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" Luna asked, and I reinforced my answer.

I accept the offer," I stated again. "I'm mature enough to understand that we need to preserve the human race, so, yes. I accept immortality,"

The princesses looked shocked, they were taken aback by my answer. I looked into Celestia's eyes, and smiled. I did the same with Luna.

"When do we start?"


	5. The Beginning of a God

Chapter 5: The Beginning of a God

Celestia turned her look from that of surprise to one of relief. "Well, that's good to hear. I was hoping you would say yes. Of course, we will ask your friend the same thing. What is his name?" Celestia inquired about Austin.

"His name is Austin, and he is my best friend," I informed her, and she nodded her response.

Luna cleared her throat, indicating that she wanted us to continue. Celestia suggested that we should who would lead Equestria, now that Discord had been defeated. "Since you two defeated Discord, shouldn't you two be the ones to lead us now?" I suggested. Celestia didn't want to sound like she wanted the title, but she probably would have suggested it in the end. She agreed with my idea, but seemed unsure.

"Wait, if you and Luna are princesses, then who are your parents?" I inquired. They looked at each other unsurely, and Celestia sighed.

"To be honest, we don't know. When we were young, they just disappeared. Since we were alicorns, we had already developed strong magical powers. So we could provide for ourselves. That, was about, oh, 20 years ago? We found the elements of harmony about 2 years ago, and have been training ever since, to, one day, defeat Discord. And now? It's over. And now Luna and I will rule Equestria, hopefully, for a long time. The elements gave us immortality, so we will hopefully have a very prosperous rule," she finished. I could only sit in silence at all that she told me. Hopefully, her rule will be so much better than Discord's…

After that, we all left the meeting room. I had inquired where we were, and she told me that we were in a castle in the middle of, what she called, the Everfree Forest. After that, we went to check on Austin. He had awoken, and we talked for a while. Celestia offered to break the news to him, and I agreed. I thanks her, and she walked into the room, closing the door behind her. I decided to do some exploring. I then realized how hungry I was, and I went to find a meal. I wandered around for a while, before finally finding what looked to be the kitchen. I walked in, but there was nobody there. I went over to the cabinets, and opened one. There was a few cans inside, but they didn't have labels, so I didn't bother. I opened the next one, and found a box of crackers. They didn't look too old, so I opened the box. Sure enough, the crackers were still packaged, so I opened one up. The crackers were fresh, so I ate all of them. I was pretty much full, so I decided to go see how Austin took the news. I retraced my path, and sure enough, found myself where Austin was. I opened the door slowly, and saw him and Celestia talking. To my surprise, he didn't look sad. He looked happy, just talking with Celestia. They noticed my presence, and it was Celestia who greeted me first. "Hello Daniel, me and Austin were just talking. What were you up to?" she inquired of me. I told her about my quest for food, and offered me some, finer quality food. I rejected politely, and look to Austin.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Hi there, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"To be honest, I don't really feel anything. Emptiness, I guess," he said.

"I feel the same way, empty," I informed him. I looked at him sympathetically, and moved towards him. He knew exactly what I wanted, and we wrapped each other in a hug. We stayed like that for a while, before I ended the embrace. Me and Austin, we were truly alone. We were the last of our kind, in a world surrounded by ponies, we were alone. Celestia, Austin, and I continued talking for about half an hour. Mainly learning about Celestia, but the topic did switch to us occasionally. Celestia asked Austin about immortality, to which he promptly refused. He said he wanted to live a normal life. One where he could possibly have a family, grow old happily, and die peacefully. Overall it was a mature viewpoint, and I respected it.

"So, when are we getting to the whole immortality thing?" I asked Celestia.

"We could start in about 10 minutes if you are really eager," she said, sounding unsure. I told her I was ready, and that helped her see that I was. She told us to follow her, and we promptly left the room. She led us down multiple halls, and down a flight of stairs. The next set of doors led us to the outside world. It was a bright day out, not raining out, although it was dark amongst the trees. She led us both to a clearing in the forest, and told us to wait while she fetched Luna. We complied, and she left. Austin and I didn't talk much, we just waited for Celestia and Luna. They returned about 5 minutes later, and Austin mad proper introductions to Luna.

"Well, I guess we should get started," Luna said, seeming unsure, although I ensured her I was ready.

"Now, all you need to do is stand still. This will take about 10 minutes, and you need to be still. Ok?" she instructed me. I nodded, and Austin stepped back a good distance. Luna called on her magic, and a small, golden box appeared out of nowhere. Teleportation, I guess, but I digress. She slowly opened the box, and there were two, golden necklaces sitting in the box. The one on the left had a golden image of a sun, resembling Celestia's cutie mark. The other, the same, although it had the image of Luna's cutie mark. They were enveloped in the corresponding princess's magic, and they floated up and out, and towards the princess's necks. They both donned their corresponding necklaces, and when they both had acquired their necklaces, both of them started glowing, then I noticed they were both using their magic, for their horns were glowing. I saw both of their eyes start glowing bright vibrant colors. Celestia's were glowing a golden yellow, and Luna's a dark blue. I stood perfectly still, not daring to move. After about 3 minutes of, what I guess was them channeling energy, Celestia and Luna both raised their heads to the sky. I noticed the sky starting to darken, black clouds rolling in, and the wind picking up. I heard thunder in the distance, and saw lightning starting to strike the ground, particularly close to us. Suddenly, I saw small, thin beams of light shoot out of their horns, again, Celestia's a golden yellow, and Luna's a dark blue. The energy seemed to be gathering in a, cloud like form above me. I was sure to be still, as they had instructed. Austin was around somewhere, but I did not dare move. After about another 3 minutes, the cloud starting to glow both golden yellow, and a dark blue. The cloud started swirling between the two colors, and then, the princess's stopped outputting energy. They, both kept their heads in the air for a brief moment, before violently jerking their heads downwards. All of the energy collected in the cloud came suddenly crashing down, all on top of me. There was no force, and I felt no resistance. I did however feel a strong sensation in my head. It felt as if a greater force had suddenly gifted me with a huge force of power. Suddenly, I started levitating, and I felt my arms raise alongside me. The area around us was alternating a dark blue, and golden yellow. I could, feel, if you will, all of the energy around me. It felt, humbling. I continued levitating for about 2 more minutes, before, finally, all of the energy came crashing in on me. My vision filled with a bright, light green hue, and suddenly, everything went black.

I awoke later, but I do not know how much later. Remembering the events that took place, I immediately sat up, for I was lying down. I looked around, and saw that I was still in the clearing in the forest. I looked for the princesses, and eventually, saw Celestia, Luna, and Austin, sitting off to the side of the clearing, apparently just talking. I checked myself over, and saw no physical changes. That's when I noticed a change. When I went to stand up, I stood up faster than expected, and I turned my head to look at my legs. What I guess were my muscles were pressing against my pant legs. I pulled one up, and sure enough, my leg muscles had grown exponentially. Thinking, about this, I turned back, and pulled up my shirt. SuHre enough, the muscles in my stomach area had become harder, stronger. I lifted up my arms, and flexed the right one. My muscles had grown larger, I had become stronger. Stronger, faster, maybe even smarter. Why would the changes be limited to physical, right?

I eventually, after checking myself out, made my way over to the group. Luna was the first to greet me. "Art thou done gawking over thyself?" she asked me in a sarcastic tone. I merely laughed it off. Austin noticed the changes as well, and looked extremely surprised.

"Dude, you're ripped!" he exclaimed. I laughed again, and realized that he was right. I was at least twice as strong, if not more. I felt stronger too. Celestia spoke next.

"Now, because you have acquired immortality, you have also acquired the means to utilize and manipulate magic. Now that you have that ability, combined with your now received immortality, you now have the ability to train for a very long time, practically until you are a deity," Celestia informed me. I took in this information, and realized what this meant. I would basically, in the simplest way, be a god. And that made me, happy, I guess. I could finally, after lots of training, put an end to pain, hopefully. And you know what?

I loved that thought.


	6. Reflections

Chapter 6: Reflection

****Hello there, and welcome back to The Chronicle of Concord. I would like to apologize for my long absence from updating. My dad and I have been doing some traveling, and I seemed to have misplaced the writer side of myself. Not to worry though, I found it, so back to updating. I also wanted to stress something else here before we begin. This chapter will introduce two new elements to the story. Personal thought, which will always be italicized, and, what I like to call Era switches. Yes, the time of the story will be changing, almost 2000 years into the future. This will always be indicated, so no need to worry. Just keep in mind that this story takes place about 2000 years BEFORE the introduction the Mane 6, who will be making brief appearances. That is all you have to watch for, so otherwise, enjoy the chapter!****

As Celestia, Luna, Austin and I made our way back to the castle, I started thinking, deciding if I had made the right choice. Obviously I could not just give up on Austin, and myself. If he didn't want to be immortal, than we needed some way to preserve the integrity of the human race, albeit two people. Of course I had made the right choice, but I couldn't help but think that I didn't. Not because I didn't want to help Austin and I, but because I was, afraid. That's actually an understatement.

_I'm terrified…_ I thought to myself.

Luna must have noticed my quietness as we continued to walk, because she inquired about my well-being.

"I'm fine Luna, just, unsure is all," I tried to reassure her, but she saw clear through it.

"You are obviously having second thoughts about this," she said, and I stopped dead in my tracks. The group stopped as well. They all looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

_I don't need your sympathy, _I thought to myself, but I spoke otherwise.

"I'm fine, really, I am," I assured them, but Austin seemed unsure of my blind confidence.

"Are you sure man? We don't want to rush headstrong in to anything," he explained.

"Isn't it a little late for that," I asked him with a smile, to which he returned it.

It was Celestia who next spoke next, urging us to get back to the castle before it got too dark. I must have been out for a long time, because when I looked at the sky, it was… wait, what? The sky was still, blue. The sun was still in the middle of the sky. Why did we need to hurry? I looked at Celestia with an inquisitive look, and she went on to tell me about the sun.

"When Discord ruled the land, he also controlled the sun and moon, making it day or night whenever he wanted. Now that he is no longer in command, the duty falls upon us, Luna and I. We have already discussed who controls what, though it was quite obvious when we spoke of it," she informed me. She was right. I would have presumed that Celestia would control the sun, and Luna, the moon. Their cutie marks suggested this. But I had another question.

"So, how does that work?" I asked with a grin.

The sisters seemed, puzzled. "How does what work?" Luna asked me.

"How do you effect the sun and moon, respectively," I inquired. They both gained surprised expressions, before changing their look to one of deep thought. Celestia then spoke.

"To be honest, I have no idea. We will have to practice, and hone this ability is Equestria is to survive," she confessed.

_That's what I thought. But, what about MY magic…_

"What about my magic?" I though aloud.

"Yes, we will have to start your training soon, possibly tomorrow," Celestia informed me.

**ERA SWITCH 2023 A.D.D. (After Discord's Defeat)**

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean to tell me you have been practicing magic, for over two thousand years?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

"That's right Twilight, I'm almost as old as the princess herself. But while I had all the time in the world to practice and hone my magic, Luna and Celestia had the country to rule. They simply did not have the time that I did. That is why my magic is superior, even now," I elaborated for her. She seemed to grasp what I was saying, and nodded her head in understanding.

"So, what happened after you started training? Was it hard for you?" she asked.

_Oh Twilight, so full of the need to learn. Admirable…_

"Of course it was hard. I was a human, practicing magic. That had never been done. Ever. I was making history as I went along. The knowledge of using magic came slowly at first. Extremely slowly. It took me almost two months to learn how to even begin using a simple levitation spell, and it took another four months to even pick up a simple apple," I explained.

"It took you six months to lift an apple?" she asked in a surprised tone, probably because the thought of learning that someone of my magical prowess had such a humble beginning.

"Yes, it did, and it was difficult. But I did it. I never gave up. And now? Look at me now. I possess unimaginable power, more than the princess could ever hope to have," I spoke, and all of what I said was the truth.

"Why do you say that? The princess is strong too!" she defended the princess. I laughed at that, and asked her if she wanted proof. She said yes, and we both got up of the floor. We thanked the librarian, and exited the Royal Library. I led her to the throne room, but the doors were closed.

"Maybe they're busy?" Twilight said. These doors are almost never closed, only for the occasional day court. I raised my hand, and the doors, along with my hand, glowed a bright green. I swung my hand to the right, and the doors flew open. Sure enough, the princess was there, with Shining Armor at her side. Luna was nowhere to be found. We approached the throne, and Celestia noticed us immediately.

"Hello Princess Twilight, hello Daniel, how are you two doing today?" she asked in a sincere tone.

"We are doing fine Celestia. We came to see you because Twilight here has a question she'd like to ask," I said with a grin. Celestia turned her head to Twilight, and nodded her head to show that she was listening.

"Princess, is it true that Daniel possess' more magical power than you yourself do?" she cut to the point. Celestia seemed generally unsurprised at this.

"While I do possess very powerful magic, what you speak is true. He indeed is more powerful than I myself am," she spoke in a calm tone.

"Wait, really?" Shining Armor asked. Celestia nodded to him, and he seemed perplexed by this.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

Shining Armor and Twilight seemed to get excited at that notion. They both started babbling on about how that would be "so cool", and it would be "so awesome". Celestia seemed unsure of this.

"I do not know about this," Celestia spoke, but I had a 1-up.

"Celestia remember back when I first received immortality?" Her eyes widened at this.

"You promised me that, one day, we would have a friendly battle. To see who was stronger. Today is that day Celestia," I smiled as I spoke this.

Celestia, being true to her word, agreed to have a friendly competition. She got up from her throne, and I started on my way to the doors.

That's when something strange happened. I felt a strong force, somewhere behind me, and before I could turn to see what had happened, I was thrown forward with incredible force. I flew into the doors, and they swung open. I landed in the main hall, and got up quickly. I turned around, and saw Celestia standing there, still in the throne room, with a large grin on her face. Her horn was glowing, indicating that she was the one who fired the bolt of magic. I narrowed my eyes, before Twilight called out to us.

"Be careful, we don't want either of you to get hurt!" she voiced her worries, though Celestia and I both merely chuckled.

"Don't even worry Twilight, both the princess and I are immortal. There is no way either one of us could be harmed in a meaningful way," I reassured Twilight. Her confidence seemed reinforced, but Shining Armor had a question as well.

"What about weapons? Do I get to spar with you after?" he asked excitedly. Celestia, being extremely patient, waited for me to answer before we battled.

"Tell you what Armor, I'll fight you after I fight Celestia, okay?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I turned my attention back to the princess. Her horn was glowing, and so were my hands.

"Your move, princess," I told her. She nodded, and we began to circle each other. I was waiting for her to strike, waiting to counter. She stopped moving, and so did I. My hands were still raised, because secretly, I had a shield raised. As fast as lightning, a magical blast came my way. I was prepared for this, and I shot to the left. I jumped into the air, and sent a powerful energy ball singing her way. Though the blast was fast, Celestia was faster. She spread her wings, and flew up, the energy ball barely missing her. I hit the floor, and made a good sized hole.

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything after," I told Celestia, who was just landing. I saw an opportunity, and took it. I reached out, and grabbed Celestia in a spell. I pushed her backward, and while she was recovering, I channeled my magic into a powerful ball, and just as she looked up at me, I fired it at her. She had no time to react, and the blast hit her. Smoke and debris flew, and I waited to see what happened. The smoke cleared, and as it turns out, Celestia had just enough time to raise a shield. She used her magic to turn her shield into an expanding ball of energy, which raced towards me. I raised my own shield, and the two made contact. They both evaporated on contact, and I had just enough time to see Celestia fly at me with speed that would make even Rainbow Dash jealous. She tackled me and as I fell backwards, she flew upwards. I knew what was coming, and before she could melt me into the ground, I fired my own spell upwards, a spell made up of pure, what I call, plasmic energy. I basically shot a miniature sun at her. It made contact with her, and the energy coursed through her body. She grunted, and fell to the ground. I quickly rose and leaped out of the way, and she landed where I would have been. Before she could react, I pressed my index and middle finger directly against her forehead.

"All I have to do is send plasmic energy coursing through your skull to put you in a coma. Looks like I win!" I said in a proud tone. She sat there seemingly unfazed. She smiled at me, and got up. We both took a look around and saw that we had done significant damage to the throne room. We had also attracted quite a large audience. Many Royal guards, maids, and even Luna and Discord were watching. I looked at Celestia, and we both nodded. We stood next to each other, and took a large bow. Luna and Discord started chuckling, and the other ponies seemingly lost interest, and went off to carry out their duties. Before I could say or do anything, Prince Blueblood came charging in.

"Aunty! Oh no! What has this vile creature done?" he yelled. I stepped to the side, and let him run to his, aunty. He glared at me, and shouted. "What have you done!?"

"Nothing I wouldn't want to do to you," I shot back. Prince Blueblood had always had a bad name in my book. He was a selfish, conceited snob. He gave me a look of hatred, to which I returned it. Celestia then spoke next.

"So not worry nephew, I am fine, we were merely testing who is more powerful, and it comes as no surprise that Daniel won this battle.

As promised, I fixed everything that was broken. I raised my hands, and the whole room became coated in a bright green aura. Everything, including the first hole, vanished, replaced by what was there originally. Satisfied with my work, I turned my attention to Shining Armor.

"Alright Armor, you want to spar? Let's head to the armory and get you a weapon, of your choosing of course," I told him. He nodded, and we left the throne room, leaving a confused looking Blueblood, and a chuckling Celestia behind.


End file.
